Planet Lolz
"Planet LOLZ" is a large comet inhabited by a rather depressed penguin named Roslyn, who is invested with the rather worthless astronomical authority to prevent celestial collissions from occuring, and his only friend, Lou, an orphaned penguin who met him in a strange chain of events. Planet LOLZ orbits the sun every one hundred years, and passes the earth's view for one month. On it is a closed ecological system that supports the lonely traveller, his friend, and a large orchard of pineapples, the only food in the facility. The comet is one of the brightest comets known to the earth, peaking at an awesome magnitude of -5. History The comet was first sighted over Antarctica in 1900. It had the longest comet tail ever seen in Antarctican history, at least back then, and peaked at a magnitude of +0, brighter than any star besides the Sun. An eccentric High Penguin named Bio discovered this comet and named it The Shooting Star 0001, even though it was a comet. Bio was the first one to set eyes on this comet. He sank his life's fortune into spellcasting a method to take him to that comet with his family. Right before the comet went out of range, he succeeded. Magically teleporting himself onto Planet LOLZ, Bio placed a flag on it and named it the Shooting Star. He used the remaining magic ingrediants to paraterraform bits and pieces of the comet into a habitable closed dome that he and his son lived it (his mother had died years prior). His life's work was complete, but after a couple of years Bio died by malnourishment. His son, Yoki, took his place. Yoki renamed the planet "Planet Lolz" because the loss of his father destroyed his psyche. He was now doomed to live the rest of his immortal days on a comet in the middle of celestial nowhere. Over the next century, the lonely Yoki fell further and further from sanity. He accidently deleted himself sometime before the comet returned in 1996, and the amazing scientific acheievements he had performed fell into diserepair. ---- Meanwhile, back on the earth, the comet made its second appearence in 2000, this time nearly as bright as a crescent moon, with a tail that stretched across the sky. The glorious comet sparked the awe of a young penguin named Roslyn. He was the youngest brother of the famous Jones family, the one that encompassed TurtleShroom and kin. This penguin was the last penguin hatched into the enormous family, and sadly, as TurtleShroom and siblings can woefully reference, the last before their mother died, their father falling soon after. Roslyn had mourned the loss of his father and mother since as long as he could remember, as they died in 2002 within weeks of each other, and because he hatched in 1992. Having never really known his parents, Roslyn was still grief-stricken, and remained in the Jones family house of Mattress Village, visiting and tending his parents' graves underneath the old tree out back. This was, of course, prior to TurtleShroom (penguin)'s rise of power and upgrade of the grave to an elaborate mausoleum, still under that tree. Roslyn happened to stumble across what seemed to be a rusted spaceship, where a penguin about his age (named Lou) explained that he had left his place of raising to search for his mother, who had apparently lived amongst the cosmos. Roslyn told about his parents' plight and decided- them both unknowing he was an orphan and that he had accidently ended up in the BOF facility -to help him search for his mother. Lou was a technological mastermind, having grown up in the BOF, and was able to get the spaceship (actually an escape pod) back to operation, taking off into the sky. They ran out of fuel and landed on the Comet. They were both stunned to see that it was once inhabited, with rusted and disfunctional biodomes, oxygen scrubbers, and most everything else just sitting there. Lou stated that he could fix the biodome easily, and true to his word, he did. The comet was brought to operation, but much to their dismay, there was no food on board. Roslyn had packed a few items in his inventory, amongst them a net, a staff, some water, ahd some sweet tea. As good luck my have it, they were shocked to find an old, half-eaten pineapple frozen in the comet's surface. They consumed the pineapple. It tasted terrible, but food was food. It still had fertile seeds. so they decided to plant its seeds in the artificial farming area that was in the self-sustaining building. Sure enough, pineapples sprouted up, and the two penguins feasted on pineapples day in and day out for years to come. The comet's ice was used to make water, and the water was recycled and used for consumption by the biodome, allowing them to live on a limitless but bland diet of water and pineapples. By this time, the comet had swung around the sun and was off into the empty blackness of the outer solar system. The two were now alone. Expansions were added to the comet as it flew further and further away from the sun, including an observatory, a library, a kitchen for cooking various things out of pineapple, a bedroom, and upgrades to the essentials like the farm room or the engine rooms. Facilities *First and foremost is the generator. It provides and artificial daylight for the Circadian Rhythms of the two penguins. When near the sun, the Comet's biodome soaks up as much solar energy as possible and stores it into batteries that towe into the air. Without solar energy, the comet had to rely on these batteries, and Roslyn and Lou feared their deaths. Amazingly, though, the self-sufficient biodome had a backup of hydrogen cells (like the car), which provided a new source of water as it consumed the gases of the biodome's atmosphere. The comet had ample power. *Water, like any spaceship of any kind, is recycled over and over again to save precious resources, and from mining the comet's water. *Garbage and waste is simply chucked out the air lock and left to fly off the comet when the chance comes. *There is no artificial gravity on the comet. Roslyn and Lou suffered muscle and bone loss because of this. If they were to land on the earth after all these years in space, they could barely stand up because of the gravity difference. They are very frail because of this. *The entire Observatory is firmly planted into the icy ground, as well as guarded by magical barriers left by Bio and Yoki. This is because the comet, like any other, vents gas and dust when it reaches the inner solar system (this is due to the sun's heat). Without the barriers, the Observatory would be blasted off its foundations, or hit by stray debris. *For fun, there's always stargazing. Roslyn and Lou also pass the time by reading the various books left by the previous inhabitants, or by the books brought in the spaceship by Lou. Other activities include eating, sleeping, and, eventually, protecting the earth from collision by other asteroids and space debries, but that's a different story. Roslyn was invested with that power in 2002. *There is also a strange pineapple stone, left behind by the previous inhabitants. Supposedly Yoki, who also loved took a few weeks to make but he carved a giant rock in a shape of a pineapple and made it a landmark. Roslyn thinks it'll be blasted off by a gas vent someday, though it's managed to stay intact for the past decades. Trivia *Currently, the Comet is passing Saturn. It can still be seen with a very, very strong telescope. Noobs, though, won't see Planet LOLZ for another one hundred years. *As much as the Jones family wants to visit their youngest brother, no one knows how to travel through space, and not even TurtleShroom can afford such a thing. PASA is too busy to deal with something as useless as landing on a comet. Despite the pleas from the family, even Brendan Stars turned them down. *This is a loose parody of the Comet Observatory from Super Mario's Galaxy I. *Roslyn is indeed a male penguin. Don't get that mixed up. See Also * Roslyn * Lou * Brendan Stars * BOF * Plymouth Asteroid * Candlewick Category:Space Category:machines Category:Rooms